Les démons du passé
by Glasgow
Summary: John cherche à découvrir quelque chose concernant le passé de Sherlock, que celui-ci préfèrerait ne pas dévoiler. Présence d'un pairing surprise.


Petite fic toute particulière puisqu'il s'agit d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Passion of Imbattables et l'idée du pairing un peu particulier vient d'elle. Passion, bon anniversaire ma belle et j'espère que ceci te plaira :) Même si personnellement je n'en suis pas très fière, mais j'avais si peu de temps pour en venir au bout que j'ai fait de mon mieux ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes un imbécile Anderson ! »

Ce dernier et Sherlock, tous deux accroupis près du corps d'un homme mort par balles, s'invectivaient à qui mieux mieux tout en se fusillant du regard. Attitude ô combien habituelle même si elle commençait à lasser leur entourage.

Leur tournant le dos, Donovan était plongée dans l'étude du téléphone portable de la victime tout en faisant abstraction des vociférations qui allaient crescendo. Lestrade pour sa part les fixait avec une indifférence absolue, attendant simplement qu'ils en aient fini pour continuer le travail. Seul John, aux côtés de l'inspecteur, semblait trouver un intérêt à cette énième dispute, comme à toutes les précédentes. Il avait compris qu'elles trouvaient leur explication dans le passé de son colocataire et en cela elles étaient importantes, même si Sherlock jusque-là n'avait jamais voulu répondre à ses interrogations. Bien décidé pourtant à démêler ce mystère, il décida de mettre son ami à contribution.

« Greg, ils sont comme ça depuis le début ? »

Surpris par cette demande, l'interpellé dut prendre quelques instants pour creuser la question. Et la réponse le surpris autant qu'elle surprit le médecin.

« En fait non. Au début ils parvenaient à faire preuve de cordialité l'un envers l'autre même si ce n'était pas l'amour fou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Aucune idée, admit Lestrade en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Ils se toléraient et un matin, sans préavis, ils ont commencé à s'insulter.

- Et tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre la raison ?

- Franchement non, avoua l'ainé avec un soupir fatigué. Ce sont deux hommes tellement à part que leurs états d'âmes respectives franchement…

- Tout de même, il a dû y avoir un déclenchement extérieur.

- Peut-être bien, mais franchement je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de m'y intéresser. Cela dit si tu trouves quelque chose je veux bien savoir », énonça le policier avec un sourire malicieux.

L'échange entre les deux amis fut interrompu par Anderson qui, après une ultime insulte, passa entre eux en maugréant. Essuyant un regard impatient de la part de Sherlock, John s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre, oubliant du même coup ses interrogations, même si ce n'était que provisoire.

Dégustant lentement son verre de bourbon, John tentait au mieux de se donner une certaine contenance, ce qui était loin d'être évident. Il n'était jamais à son aise en face de Mycroft Holmes. Et dans le bureau de celui-ci comme maintenant c'était encore pire. Comme toujours il était ici en lieu et place de son colocataire à cause des enfantillages de celui-ci. La victime abattue de la veille travaillait pour le gouvernement, quoi qu'à un poste nettement moins haut placé que Mycroft. Ce dernier voulait savoir si sa fonction avait quelque chose à voir avec son meurtre. Mais bien sûr ses diverses sollicitations étaient restées sans réponse. Las, l'aîné s'était rabattu sur Watson, qu'il était bien plus facile à pousser à collaborer que son jeune frère. John avait été cueilli par une voiture noire à sa sortie du 221b. Avec un soupir fatigué, il s'était prêté à ce petit jeu absurde auquel il commençait à être habitué. Bon sang, avec les Holmes rien n'était jamais simple ! Arrivé dans le grand bureau austère il avait livré le peu d'informations qu'ils détenaient à ce stade de leurs investigations puis avait accepté un verre d'alcool.

A présent il cherchait le courage d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait depuis quelques jours. Greg ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours mais peut-être que Mycroft saurait quelque chose. C'était absurde à la vérité d'imaginer que l'homme du gouvernement puisse avoir eu une confidence quelconque de la part de Sherlock, mais puisqu'il passait son temps à le surveiller il avait peut-être des informations utiles. En d'autre temps jamais il n'aurait envisagé d'interroger le fonctionnaire mais il se sentait vaguement plus courageux depuis que celui-ci fréquentait Greg. Le policier, en bon meilleur ami qu'il était, lui parlait régulièrement de cette relation qui semblait tant lui apporter. De fait, John commençait à percevoir Mycroft autrement qu'en bourreau de travail intransigeant et homme de glace puisque apparemment il était également un compagnon tendre et un amant attentionné – John avait grimacé lorsqu'il avait eu ce dernier détail.

« Mycroft, puis-je vous poser une question un peu personnelle concernant votre frère ?

- Si je peux y répondre, pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi Sherlock déteste-t-il tout le monde ? »

D'accord ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait eu en tête au départ, mais parler directement d'Anderson lui avait paru absurde au dernier moment. Et puis le légiste était inclus dans ce laconique tout le monde après tout.

« C'est un Holmes, répondit négligemment Mycroft.

- Oh je vous en prie, c'est un peu facile comme réponse. Vous, vous ne détestez pas tout le monde. Vous ne détestez pas Greg.

- Gregory est mon exception. Nous en avons tous une et je peux vous assurer que Sherlock ne vous hait pas. »

John fut touché par cette réponse, mais tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, les idées un peu embrouillées, son interlocuteur démontra une fois de plus combien la clairvoyance était dans le caractère des Holmes.

« Mais il y a autre chose que vous vouliez savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien en fait… oui, mais c'était idiot je pense.

- Je sais combien vous tenez à mon frère, votre intérêt pour lui est donc tout à fait naturel. »

Se sentant rougir, John préféra mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool ingurgité. Oui, il nourrissait un intérêt certain pour son colocataire, mais il n'y voyait pas encore très clair dans ses sentiments et n'avait certainement pas envie de voir qui que ce soit y fourrer son nez à ce stade, à plus forte raison le frère du principal intéressé.

« Je vous écoute, insista Holmes.

- En fait je… je me demande simplement d'où vient son animosité tout particulière pour Anderson. »

Mycroft eut un petit rire avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres le temps de reprendre contenance.

« Sherlock a tort à votre égard, mon cher John. Vous êtes plus perspicace qu'il ne semble le croire.

- Donc il y a bien quelque chose.

- Effectivement. Mais… En fait il serait mieux que ce soit mon frère qui réponde à ces questions.

- Alors vous savez ce qu'il en est.

- Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas vous répondre. »

A ce ton redevenu distant, John sut qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui. Voilà qui était frustrant mais guère étonnant. Il allait donc devoir tenter de convaincre Sherlock, voilà qui n'était pas gagné. Pourtant la discrétion de Mycroft lui avait confirmé une chose, il y avait bien quelque chose qui expliquait la relation houleuse de son ami avec Anderson.

Quand il rentra à Baker Street, John se sentait tout particulièrement las et plus curieux que jamais, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de satisfaire ce dernier sentiment. Seule bonne nouvelle, Sherlock lui avait envoyé un sms une heure plus tôt pour lui annoncer qu'il avait résolu l'affaire, celui lui éviterait donc une nouvelle nuit blanche. Ironique qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un crime passionnel avec les secrets d'état que possédait cet homme. C'est Mycroft qui serait soulagé, mais il n'était pas pressé de le lui annoncer. Au regard du peu de coopération dont avait fait preuve l'aîné des Holmes durant leur toute récente conversation il entendait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Sherlock dans le salon, son ami était habillé de pied en cap et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, semblant l'attendre.

« Ah, tu voilà ! Allons dîner chez Angelo.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- J'ai résolu une enquête », dit Sherlock en haussant négligemment les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

Ce qui était très certainement le cas pour lui à la réflexion. Que John en ai envie ou non, après chaque enquête ils allaient au restaurant. Sherlock avait beau s'en défendre, il était bourré d'habitudes, qui amusaient le plus souvent le médecin. Cette fois encore il acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Allons-y », confirma-t-il de bon cœur.

Pourquoi s'en priver ? Le patron l'amusait avec ses sous-entendus les concernant, à plus forte raison désormais qu'il se tramait effectivement quelque chose entre lui et Sherlock, quoi que rien de très concret pour l'instant. Et puis c'était plaisant pour une fois de voir le détective manger de bon cœur.

Attablé devant son assiette de lasagnes, John fixait plutôt son compagnon, qui mangeait ses pâtes de bon cœur. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, était ravi ces derniers temps qu'on les considère comme un couple et ne serait pas contre cette éventualité à la vérité. Alors que Sherlock ait quelques petits secrets, conserve un certain mystère ne devait pas le déranger dans ces conditions. Anderson était un con, point barre. Vouloir chercher le pourquoi du comment était indigne de lui. Mais tandis qu'il était fier de sa résolution Sherlock, comme bien souvent, mit les pieds dans le plat.

« Pose ta question John. »

Celui-ci piqua un fard, déçu comme toujours d'avoir été si transparent. Il s'apprêtait à éluder mais l'autre homme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Allez, demande. Malgré tout ta bonne volonté tu ne te l'enlèveras pas de la tête, autant donc t'en débarrasser une fois pour toute.

- Sherlock, je…

- John !

- Tu vas encore te moquer de moi.

- Je t'assure que non. »

Et c'était effectivement crédible. S'il était toujours aussi insupportable avec autrui, le concernant le détective se faisait moins mordant, plus patient. L'une des raisons pour laquelle John avait vu ses sentiments à son égard évoluer.

« D'accord, acquiesça le blond, quoi que pas vraiment sûr de lui. Pourquoi es-tu en conflit permanent avec Anderson ? Je sais bien que tu ne supportes personne, mais avec lui c'est maladif. »

Ne s'attendant certainement pas à une telle question, Sherlock mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits.

« John, je sais que tu es plus attaché à moi que tu ne veux bien te l'avouer et tu espères qu'il se passera quelque chose de concret entre nous. Je suis certain que cela arrivera effectivement tôt ou tard, en tout cas je le souhaite moi aussi. Mais si je satisfais ta curiosité, tu risques de ne plus vouloir de moi.

- Avec tout ce que j'ai déjà supporté comme coups fourrés de ta part je ne vois pas comment on pourrait en arriver là.

- Crois-moi, je risque de te décevoir.

- Toi ? Me décevoir ? Sherlock c'est… c'est impossible.

- Oh si, crois-moi. Je me suis déçu moi-même alors… C'est quelque chose que j'ai essayé d'effacer, d'oublier. Intéressant de voir que plus on est motivé moins ça fonctionne.

- Sherlock, arrête de faire tous ces mystères. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as couché avec la femme d'Anderson ? Il a couché avec ta copine, ton frère ?

- Ces incartades seraient socialement acceptables à défaut de l'être moralement.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si terrible ? Tu l'as surpris en train de faire des trucs avec un cadavre ? Tu as couché avec lui ? »

John avait encore une bonne dizaine de questions tout aussi absurdes pour montrer combien l'embarra présent de son ami était exagéré, mais il se tut en découvrant le regard fuyant du cadet.

« Oh mon dieu… Sherlock, tu as couché avec Anderson ? »

Voilà une question qui aurait dû apparaître totalement incongrue et qui pourtant expliquait bien des choses.

« Ce n'était pas prémédité, se défendit le cadet. Il m'a surpris dans un moment de faiblesse.

- Un moment de faiblesse ? Tu essaies de me dire quoi ? Qu'il t'a violé ?

- J'aurais préféré.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'essaie simplement de dire qu'un viol j'aurais su l'oublier, le ranger dans un coin de mon palais mental et passer à autre chose. Mais d'avoir été consentant… »

John reposa sa fourchette avec une grimace, son assiette ne lui étant jamais apparu aussi écœurante qu'à cet instant. Il ferme un bref instant les yeux mais se retrouva avec l'image de Sherlock, son Sherlock, ou en tout cas supposé le devenir, et Anderson en train de… C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Soulevant vivement les paupières, il fixa le logicien d'un regard implorant.

« C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

- Je savais que je te décevrais, marmonna Holmes.

- Non, je ne suis pas déçu. C'est juste que… eh bien je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. Et me le sortir de la tête va être difficile pour moi aussi.

- Pourtant tu ne l'as pas vécu.

- C'est peut-être pire justement, parce que maintenant je m'imagine des trucs.

- Je ne répondrai à aucune question concernant la position ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, s'écria Sherlock, tentant maladroitement un peu d'humour pour mieux faire passer la pilule.

- Dieu m'en préserve, dit John avec un bref sourire dépité. Comment c'est arrivé ? Je veux dire, je doute que tu l'aies prémédité. »

Repoussant son assiette, Sherlock s'adossa à sa chaise et constata qu'il avait une terrible envie de fumer. Il n'était pas certain que remuer les souvenirs de cette soirée soit très sain, mais la réaction relativement compréhensive de John lui avait fait plaisir, alors accéder à sa requête ne paraissait pas si difficile.

« Sur ordre de Lestrade il était passé à mon appartement me remettre un dossier. C'était une sale période pour moi, j'avais arrêté la drogue depuis peu et les enquêtes auxquelles je participais étaient d'un intérêt tout relatif. Je m'ennuyais en permanence et tu me connais quand je suis dans cet état. »

_Oh que oui_, songea John, _pourtant tu ne m'as jamais sauté dessus dans ces moments-là. _A cette pensée, le médecin secoua la tête, il n'allait quand même pas être jaloux d'Anderson.

« Quand je l'ai vu arriver je dépérissais, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de me distraire.

- Alors c'est toi qui…

- Oh oui, mais crois-moi il ne fut pas en reste. »

Plusieurs années que Sherlock vivait avec ces souvenirs, ces images qu'il aurait préférés oublier et à présent qu'il en parlait pour la première fois il réalisait que cela l'apaisait d'une certaine manière. Comme si en se confiant il comprenait qu'il avait donné bien trop d'importance à cet évènement somme toute commun. Deux personnes qui font l'amour, rien de plus naturel finalement.

S'interrompant, il se remémora les détails de cette drôle de soirée. En arrivant Anderson l'avait surpris dans un moment de vulnérabilité. Rétrospectivement il lui en voulait peut-être autant justement davantage pour cela que pour ce qui avait alors suivi. Se consumant sous l'ennui, une envie de drogue le tenaillant à l'en faire mal, il était à deux doigts de se rendre dans un quartier où les prostitués avaient leurs habitudes. Quand l'envie était trop forte, ces professionnels étaient son meilleur recours. Plus d'ennui, le plaisir… bref, les avantages de la drogue sans ses inconvénients. Parce que Mycroft avait été clair à ce sujet, en cas de nouvelle rechute il se laverait les mains de son sort. Et Lestrade ne ferait appel à lui que clean. Il n'avait donc guère le choix pour occuper son esprit. Anderson était arrivé sur ces entrefaites et le détective y avait vu une opportunité de choix. Le séduire s'était avéré plus que facile, presque frustrant de simplicité.

L'étreinte elle-même fut finalement des plus satisfaisantes. Les bouches qui se découvrent, les corps qui se domptent, les peaux qui s'apprivoisent… et le désir qui grimpe jusqu'au point culminant, ce point de non-retour, qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom qu'à cet instant. En effet, une fois celui-ci franchit tout fut différent.

« C'est à partir de là que tout a dérapé, reprit Sherlock en se faisant violence pour oublier l'intensité de ces baisers qui l'avaient tant remué. Il a cru ensuite que je m'étais servi de lui et moi j'ai craint qu'il ne s'attache à moi. Et par-dessus tout je pense qu'on a eu honte. C'était tellement imprévu, tellement… L'insulter quand je le croise est plus facile qu'assumer ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là. »

Parce qu'il était bien inutile de se mentir, il y avait pris du plaisir. Il se rappelait encore les caresses passionnées et ses gémissements intenses qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Anderson l'avait vu dans un moment de fragilité que qui que ce soit n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce que deviner. Quand il payait il s'en fichait mais cette fois… Et que ce soit de surcroît un tel incapable qui lui offre toutes ces émotions n'était pas pour faciliter les choses.

« C'est une histoire de fou, soupira John.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Eh bien… tu es déçu ? Tu m'en veux ? »

John eut un petit rire devant l'air incertain de son compagnon, qu'il découvrait vraiment pour la toute première fois. Après tout ce n'était rien de bien dramatique une fois passée la surprise initiale, lui-même avait son lot de casseroles et quelques amants et maîtresses dont il avait honte. Il avait naïvement cru que Sherlock était au-dessus de tout cela, mais c'était une bonne chose finalement, le détective n'en apparaissait que plus humain. Bon évidemment il s'agissait d'Anderson, le médecin aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre, du genre de Lestrade, mais c'était comme ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sherlock, tu peux faire des erreurs comme tout le monde.

- Oh oui, c'était une erreur. »

Et pourtant c'était bon, intervint une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il s'empressa de faire taire.

« Mycroft était au courant ?

- Déjà à l'époque il avait mis des caméras un peu partout, acquiesça le cadet. Quant tu es entré dans ma vie je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. J'avais tellement peur pour ma crédibilité. Et ensuite je ne voulais pas que tu me juges.

- Aucun risque. Par contre excuse-moi mais je vais être incapable de garder mon sérieux la prochaine fois qu'on le verra.

- Je ne risque pas de t'en vouloir. Et puis je ne m'inquiète pas, Lestrade et toute sa clique d'incapables ne sont pas assez malins pour comprendre ce qui se trame. »

John fixa son compagnon un moment en restant silencieux. Puis il estima qu'il n'y avait définitivement aucune raison de se prendre la tête, tout ça était plus amusant et improbable qu'autre chose. Avec un haussement d'épaules il posa un bref instant sa main sur celle de son ami.

« On rentre ? » proposa-t-il.

Satisfait de sa réaction, Sherlock se leva.

« Merci John, dit-il doucement. Tu ne me demandes pas d'être moins détestable avec lui maintenant que tu as ces informations ?

- Vous êtes tous les deux adultes, je n'ai aucune intention de me mêler de quoi que ce soit. Tant que tu promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

- Aucun risque! s'écria le détective.

- Bien, alors vous faites ce que vous voulez. Au fait, tu connais son prénom?

- John, j'ai couché avec lui, je ne l'ai pas demandé en mariage. »

_Dieu nous en préserve_, songea le blond avec un frisson. D'accord, il acceptait cette histoire mais il ne s'en sentait pas totalement à l'aise pour autant. Sherlock et Anderson? Et puis quoi encore ?

**THE END.**

Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu détournée la fameuse idée du Sherlock/Anderson, c'est juste que je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux que ça, ces deux-là c'est définitivement trop improbable pour moi XD Passion, j'espère que tu auras malgré tout apprécié ce petit cadeau ;) Et les autres votre lecture :)


End file.
